Finding a missing peice
by Luner Midnight
Summary: Rae has come home after being kidnapped for fifteen years. Inuyasha and Kagome lover but keep a close eye on her. Koga comes for a visit and ends up making his son stay with them. How will Rae get over his rudeness? Rating changed due to violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Birth and Rescue**

**Ok so I hope this sounds as good as it does in my head. So enjoy it! ^_^And for those who don't know before reading go to profile and read that last paragraph. Thanks. I will know who if ya leave a certian review if ya listened. XD **

Mother said when we were born it was horrible for her. But she was glad she had us. She said it was normal for something like that to happen when you give birth to twins. She wasn't sure when she carried us if it was just one baby or if it was two.

But unlike most births where everyone is happy ours was dark. A demon came and took me away from my family. My sister Suki was left behind without me. When she started to cry that was when my parents knew something bad had happened.

My father looked for me everywhere. After fifteen years my mother gave up. Suki was rasied to know the story about me being kidnapped. My father he never gave up. He looked everywhere for me.

My father acceptes both me and Suki but he wants me to be safe cause I resemble more like a demon then human. My ears are human like Suki but I have clasws and fangs and I am much faster. Suki is slow and has spiritual energy like mom.

The reson I know this is because my Uncle Sessohmaru heard from Rin when he visited her that I had gone missing. He didn't plan to find me but he did.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as the man who held me captive for over fifteen years was taking me to the edge of a cliff.

"You have dissobyed me once again. This is the end." Before I could even understand what he said I was falling to my death. I didn't scream. I didn't want him to enjoy my death to much. But before I hit bottom someone caught me.

I looked up. "Who are you?" I said before I passed out. I was out of it. But when I came to a woman was cleaning my wounds and was dressing them.

"Where am I?" I asked her. She was shocked to see me awake. She then smiled.

"You are home. Your Uncle is talking to your mother and father right now as we speak." Did she say uncle, mother, and father? "You are back Lady Rae."

_Lady Rae? Me no that can't be._ "What do you mean by Lady?" I asked her.

She trun to get a cloth wet to clean my wounds. "You are the granddaughter of the great Dog Lord. You are the daughter of the Lords son Master Inuyasha and his wife Lady Kagome a priestess." She explained to me.

_Was this real? I mean could she be telling the truth? But what happened to..._ "What happened to Yuuto. He kept me for so long. He said I was going to die." I said. I was scared but I still didn't cry.

"Yuuto is dead. Lord Sessohmaru killed him for trying to kill you." She told me. She left after fressing last of my wounds.

I couldn't stand to stay put. These were nothing compared to what I am use to. I got up and went to where I head voices.

**Ok so tell me what ya'll think and I will accept flames and I will dislike them :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting to know her**

**Ok chapter two! :) OK so I hope this story is goin good. **

"But that's not the point!" I heard a girl yell. "She hasn't been here for over fifteen years!" The girl was yelling about me. What did I do?

"That's the point Suki e don't know her. It's best if she stays with Sesshomaru. She will stay safe and he can help her." A man said calmly.

"How can you do this I have waited for my sister to come home and you have waited and then you send her off. That's not fair to anyone expecially not her." Suki said. She wanted me to stay she was my sister.

"Rae come in." Another man said. I walked in to find a girl who looked like me looking at me along with the man that saved me and two other people I don't know.

"Hi there I am Suki your twin sister." The girl said with a smile and a happy face.

I looked at her and then I notice everybody was watching me. seeing if I would be the crazy one. "Hi there. I never knew I had a twin. That's amazing." I said. Wow someone my age.

This made everyone stop looking at me. Suki was so happy I thought she was going to die. "I am so happy you are here. It has always felt like I had this part of me missing. Don't you think so?" She asked.

I never thought that way. I was always to busy trying to find a way out to run away and find someone to save me. Never in my dreams did I think I had a twin.

"Not really I never even thought of me being a twin." I saw the hurt in her eye. If me being twin that might explain some of the pain I felt and never understood why. "Umm...when you were seven did something happen to your left side?" I wanted to know if something did.

They all looked at me like I was crazy. She smiled at me. "Actually a demon came and cut open my left side right here." She pointed to the spot and that was where I had pain for almost a month.

"I don't believe it. That is amazing we feel each others pain. When I was seven for a month I had a pain in that exact spot." She was happy to know I felt something of her. I wonder if she ever felt the whip against my back.

"Umm...can I ask you something?" I wasn't going to point out she already did. I was learning something about my own family. I smiled. "Sure go ahead." I said to her sweetly.

"Where you ever beaten?" She asked.

"Suki!" The man yelled I was going on thinking he was my father. She turned and looked at him as in disbeliefe.

"What seems to me I am the only one who want to get to know her." She backed talked to him. He was angry but he saw the truth in her words.

"Yes I was. Across my back." The woman I took for my mother looked as if she was ready to cry.

"What did you do?" Suki asked. The others looked at me trying to figure out why someone would beat a child.

"I punched him. I did what I could and that just made me end up being stuck in the hole where other demons were sent for disobeying him." I told them. I wasn't afraid anymore. "If you want to send me away I understand. You don't know me at all and you want to protect her. That's what parents are suppose to do." I told them. They were shocked by they way I understood.

They didn't understand the life that I lived. How could they? I mean I was stuck in a dark hole with other demons. Yuuto said when I was old enough he was going to marry me and take me as his wife. Said my blood was rare.

_I can't believe I am dog demon along with human. Are my parents really that great?_

Me and Suki have been together learning so much about us. Suki told me that she found out she was a twin when she was four. She had asked mother and father why if felt like something was missing. That was when they told her about me and that I was gone and that they would never give up looking for me.

_Finding my sister is great. Having a mother and father that love me is great too, but it feels like something is still missing. What am I missing? What more could I want?_

It has been a month sense I have come to live with my mother and father. Mom told them that she was not going to lose me again after getting me back. She loves me and I love her. When I wake up in the night she is the one to come to my side when I am scared of being taken away again.

It was a nice summer day. Suki said it will be our birthday in a few days. She was happy she could spend it with me and that I could spend it with her. This made her smile even more. We were walking back to the hut when we heard a fight.

**Ok so here is cahpter two! Hoep ya like it please review if you can! :) Hope ya'll like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Empty filled with a boy**

**Ok so three chapters in one day that is good. I think. But who knows. No reviews but that is ok cause I will finish this story no matter what. I don't care what ya'll say. XD A true writter never quits!**

"You stupid mutt!" We heard someone yell.

Me and Suki looked at each other. We didn't know the voice and when we got to the area we heard the fight from and we saw dad and a demon fighting.

"What are you two doing?" Suki said. "Ugh...Kyo can't you keep your father from fighting mine?" She said to a boy that wasn't listening to her but was looking at me.

"Who is that girl?" He asked Suki. I was not in the mood to mess with a demon.

"That girl is my sister Rae. Back off right now. You so can't have her due to the fact that your father wont leave mine alone." Suki said. I decided this was my time to leave and not look back.

Of course I knew better then anyone it was hard to out run a demon expecially a full blooded demon at that.

"Hey were are you and your cuteness going?" He asked me. I was so not liking this. I hate being around demons if my father or Uncle aren't around.

_What am I going to do? He wont let me pass and he is being a total jerk. Maybe if I just ask him._ "Umm...can you let me pass please? I really don't feel good right now." I said but of course this made it look like I was trying to run from him.

He had me pinned to a tree before I could do anything. "Oh why do you want to leave? I just want to get to know you." He said.

He opened his mouth to say something that was until Suki showed up. "There he is. He is being mean to my sister." Suki told a woman that seemed the same age as my mom.

"Kyo...you are just like you father. I can't believe you. Leave that girl alone and come here." She scared him. This must be his mother.

"Go, now!" She yelled. She then came to see if I was alright. He just scared me thats all.

We then walked back to where our fathers were and I could see the anger in the eyes of my father and the other demon but they weren't for each other. It was to the boy. He hung his head in shame. His father was so mad. When he saw me and how scared I was he was even more madder at the boy.

"Just to prove a point. Your ganna help that girl with anything she needs. Got that? If she tells you to do something you do it. Even if she doesn't you ask her. Got that?" The man was mad. The boy nodded his head then rose it.

"For how long sir?" He asked. The man then thought about that for a moment. "Till she can speak to you without fear. And when Inuyasha thinks you have filled your purpose and have learned your lesson. That means you will be living here for a while.

Kyo was not happy. He was so negative to everything. He would only be nice to my parents but of course that was because he wanted to eat and not die.

"Ok I am off to go get some flowers." I told my mother. It was early in the morning and I was the only one up with her.

She turned and stood. "Ok but don't go to far and be safe." She told me this everytime I left. I would smile and tell her not to worry.

It was such a beautiful day out. I had almost filled my two baskets. I then decided to lay in the flowers and watch the clouds. I was always stuck in the dark it was nice to be in the light.

_I can't believe it has been three weeks sense they made Kyo stay. I always tried to avoide him and make it to where he didn't have to do anything, but that just seems to make him madder at me. Ugh...why does he make things so hard?_

I opened my eyes to see Kyo standing over me. "What are you doing Princess?" He found it funny to call me that.

"I was trying to look at the sky but your fat head got in the way." I told him. We were always fighting. Never understood why but we did.

"Oh sorry I am just trying to do what I am told but thats hard when someone wont let me." He yelled. I was tried of him. He was always around.

"You know what I think I will go take a bath. It keeps me away from you and I don't need your help at all." I told him. I started walking to the hot spring to get away but he followed.

I trurned around and hit him in the chest with my face. "Ow...that hurt." I said. He looked at me and chuckled.

"It's not funny your made out of brick. I think my nose is bleeding." I said. He looked at me with concern.

"Move your hand so I can see." I said. I did as told. He looked me over and saw no bleeding and then with out warning he kissed me.

"What was that for?" I asked. I had never been kissed before. He smiled and looked at me.

"There was this empty space so I filled it with a kiss." He said and then walked off.

**Ok so let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Complications **

**Sorry for the late update my internet was out and so I wasn't able to put this chapter up early like I hoped I would. **

_"There was this empty space so I filled it with a kiss." He said and then walked off.___

_What did he mean by empty space. He didn't have to kiss me. I mean what gives him the right to do that? He makes me so mad sometimes._

I walked on the path that lead to home. I was ready to eat and to see Father and Suki. I went inside and found Kyo sitting ready for dinner. I went straight to sit next to my Father. Suki was the last to enter due to the fact that she was planting herbs and other things to grow in the garden.

"Hey Rae do you and Kyo think you could do me a favor?" Suki asked. I was use to her asking Kyo but me that was new.

I looked at her and Kyo arched his brow. "What do you need Suki?" I asked her. I was just as confused as Kyo.

Suki looked at the bowel that mom gave her and smiled. "Oh well on the mountian there is a rare herb and I was wondering if you two would get it for me. It will take both of you to do it." Suki said.

"Why both of us?" Kyo asked. He was on his cocky side. Suki took a bite of rice and swolloed.

"Cause it's on the side and Rae is light enough you can slip her down and pick her up again. You would just fall off." She said as if he should know this already then went back to eating her rice and soup.

"I don't have a problem with it. Do you Rae?" I looked up and smiled.

"Nope not at all. I would be more then happy to help you Suki." I said and Kyo saw right through my smile. He knew I hated the idea but did it for my sister.

The next morning was was a slow start. I wasn't able to eat breakfest due to the fact that Suki said we needed to go early in the morning so demons wouldn't attack us. When Kyo was fully awake and ready we headed out.

_Why of all people did it have to be Kyo? I mean isn't a girl suppose to save her first kiss for her husband not some demon that picked on me all the time? I wish they would let him go home already._

"So are you still mad about that kiss?" Kyo pulled me out of my thoughts. I took me a second to comprehend what he said.

My face turned red from anger. "What do you think? I mean come on Kyo I wanted to save my first kiss not have it stolen from me." _Of course I'm angry you idiot. Why did you kiss me. There was space so I filled it. Yeah right lier._

"If you want I'll let you kiss me then we are even." He said. I looked at him with a frown. "Or I can kiss you again. Dosen't matter to me. I think you are a good kisser." He said with a proud smile.

"Your head is way to big. Just thought I'd let you know." I said and continued on our way. Kyo was angry like always when I told him something like that. He was always getting mad when he did something to displease me.

"Why do you have to be like that? I mean come on. I try to be nice and you push me away. I try to make you happy you push me away. What do I have to do to make you happy?" He said with anger in his voice. I turn to see him angry but he looked at the ground.

I looked down too. _What do I tell him that I'm sorry for not kissing you. Why should I? I mean he started this. _I started walking and I felt him behind me.

We arrived to the spot that Suki said the herb was. Sure enough the plant was on a ledge that only I would fit on just long enough to grab the plant and get off. With out a word Kyo dropped me on the ledge and I grabbed the herb. He then pulled me up.

"Lets go before demons start to show up. Last thing we need is a fight." Kyo said. I looked at him. Something was different. _What is wrong with him? I have never seen him causious before._ Before my thoughts got to far we were face to face with a demon.

"Oh man. Why of all times did it have to be now?" I wined. Kyo looked angry. Before I knew it Kyo and I were falling off the cliff.

I lost my voice. I was to scared to scream. _Are you serious we are going to die by falling off a cliff? Why did I have to die this way? Wait if I have time to think of my death then why am I not dead?_

"Kyo?" I asked. I felt his arm around my waist. "Shhh." He told me. This worried me. We were behind a waterfall. I saw the demon that was on the same path that we were just on. It walked but us.

I looked at Kyo. _He saved me. I can't believe it. He didn't leave me to die. _This made me smile. "Thank you Kyo." He looked at me confused. "For saving me I mean." I told him quickly. He smiled. _Wow I have never seen him smile before. He looks amazing and good looking. Wait what am I thinking. I don't like Kyo I mean he is mean and cocky to me. Why would I like him?_ Before my thought were done the demon found us and Kyo and him where in a fight.

"Kyo!" I screamed. I was scared what if he got hurt. Then it would be my fault. I would feel so bad.

"Stay out of it." He told me. He looked to make sure I listened to him. Then he looked to make sure the demon was still there. "Now demon die!" He yelled the demon laughed at him.

"Trust me little boy if anyone is ganna die it will be you. Then I will take that pretty girl and make her my wife." He said and Kyo looked at him in shock.

"Over my dead body." Kyo went for the fight. He punched and kick but every move was blocked by the demon. "Damn. I can't get a good blow." Kyo was losing his cool. _What can I do?_ Was my last thought. The demon knocked me out.

When I came too Kyo was still fighting but he lost a lot of blood. I sat up to get a better look. Kyo was losing badly. Kyo didn't look at me and the demon had its back to me. Kyo went for another blow but the demon knocked him back. I saw Kyo's sword on the ground. Kyo was careful to make sure the demon didn't look at me. But Kyo didn't see me pick up his sword.

"I will kill you demon if it's the last thing I do!" Kyo yelled but due to losing blood he passed out.

"Hehe...what a weak wolf demon. If he was str..." The demon lost words when I stabbed the sword through his heart. I twisted the sword to make sure it hurt the demon. _I want you dead for what you did to Kyo._

"Weak is what you are if you didn't notice me behind you." I said coldly. I hadn't killed a demon for a while. When I was in the dark that was all I did. Yuuto trained me to do nothing but kill with my own hands nothing to aid me in killing.

I snapped out of my thought. "Kyo, Kyo are you ok? Come on Kyo talk to me." I held him in my arms and then he smiled. "Thank goodness you are ok." I cried into his chest.

"So you were worried about me Princess?" He asked me. I looked up. _How could he ask such a thing? Of course I was worried about him. _"Wow you are so lucky I was here for you."

"Thank you again for saving me." I was ready to cry again.

I carried Kyo back to the hut. Mom took care of him, and Dad went to go tell Koga what happend. Both Dad and Koga returned late that night. Both me and Suki were in bed when the arrived.

I woke up the next morning. Everyone was up before me. "Why did you let me sleep in so late?" I asked then I looked around. Kyo must still be asleep.

"You need the rest you were up late." Dad told me. _I didn't stay up too late. I went to bed the same time as Suki._

"Have you lost it? I went to bed earlier then normal." I told him. He sighed then put his cup of water down.

"You woke up when we were moving Kyo. He went home in the middle of the night." He told me slowly so I caught every word.

I looked down. _I was I upset that they took him hom? Did I think they were hurting him. What did I do? _

"Oh well Koga was going to come in a few days. Koga found Kyo a girl to marry." I looked up. "Marry a girl? When?" I asked him quickly.

This made him look at me. "In a few days. She is coming in from the north." He said then ate what made put in front of him. She set a bowel in front of me but I wasn't hungry anymore.

"May I go for a walk?" I asked. I need to think and for me to think I needed air. Dad nodded his head and I left.

_He's getting married? To who? Is she nice does she even care about him? Is she going to love him or just marry because it looks good for her and her pack? I have to talk to Kyo. But if I leave here what will father think? I don't care I have to go._

**Hut**

"Inuyasha you know she will go talk to Kyo don't you? Kagome said. She and Inuyasha both knew that Rae love Kyo even if she didn't.

Inuyasha looked into his wifes eye. "That's what hope she will do.

**Rae's point of view**

I was on my way. I didn't care who tried to stop me I had to go. I could smell Kyo's blood. Perfect trail for me to follow.

**Ok so here is this chapter. I hope you all like it. If ya don't sorry. Anyway for those who care to read it. I wont be able to update for about a week. Sorry. I have a very busy week and wont have my computer so you will have to wait. Thanks and review if you are able and feel like it. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Confessions**

**Ok so it has been a while sense I updated last. Sorry for those who read it and had to wait. Work was callin and I had to go. But here is another chapter to our lovely storyline. Thanks! This chapter goes to a good message buddy of mine magicalgirl100591. Thanks for being the first to review. :) Thanks for your support.**

I was following the smell of his blood. I was amazed at how much he lost. I could see pools of blood. _This happened cause of me. I did this and I can't believe I am going to go look for him so I can tell him the truth. He must hate me so much._

I arrived at the wolf tribes den and land. It felt weird and smelled of rotting flesh. I didn't know if I could handle the smell or the disgusting animals in the tribe. Of course one of the first rules I was suppose to lern from Kyo was avoidence I was caught and surounded by wold demons in seconds.

"Well what do we got here?" One asked. The look in his eye was evil and it scared me. He looked as if he was ganna eat me.

From the smell they weren't from Kyo's tribe. If they were they wouldn't have dared looked or thretened me. Koga made it clear to all. You never touch me or look at me the wrong way. He proved it with Kyo.

"Well she looks good enough to eat. Tell me sweetheart what is your name?" A beautiful girl asked. I already knew who she was. The girl Kyo is to marry. She smelled or blood and human.

When Kyo lived with us he smelled like a wolf. Nothing more nothing less. He never hurt a human and when it came to blood he turned away. _Maybe Kyo is different from others of his kind. Maybe Koga has taught his son something._

"Lady Yuri we need to get going. Koga is not expecting you for a few days." Another man said. Yuri was her name. I hated it. She was very pretty though and graceful at walking and talking. As for me where I am bad at both and I am not pretty.

"Fine we shall go. Boys if you want I think you can eat her." Yuri said. She didn't even know me. _How can she make comands like that?_

The men came around me. I was scared and I knew they could smell my fear. It was hard no too. They had me in a circle, and I was trapped. _Yeah I was begining to think that I am ment to die and that someone should put news out not to save me. _I closed my eyes ready for someone to grab me and I felt the arm around my waist and I knew that arm and I loved the feel of it.

"Am I ganna have to live with you again Princess?" Kyo said to me. He seemed tired but was ok other then cuts and large wounds that he had on his body.

"Oh you must be Koga son Kyo. It is an honor." One of the wolf demons that was going to eat me.

"Yes well I suggest that you keep your fangs and claws and what ever else away from her." Kyo said while looking me over for any marks brusies that they might have left.

"Well you are cuter then what they say, Hello I am Yuri leaders daughter of the north tribe." Yuri said. She was trying to saduce him. Wow I really wished I had that sword I would run it through her neck.

"Hello, please excuse me. I must be taking her to my father." Kyo said with a smile. I looked at him and then I saw that he was trying to run away. _Yep Kyo is always ganna be Kyo_.

"Oh must be your fathers lunch." She said laughing. Kyo smiled and took me deep inside the den. I was a little scared but I didn't know what to do. Finally when we had walked for five minutes. Kyo yanked on my arm adn turned me around.

_What is he doing? Why is he embracing me? This is not the Kyo I know. The Kyo I know is mean and fights and yells, and saves me from evil demons takes me away from demons that don't like me. I really do lo... _The embrace was over and then he pulled me infront of his father. Yuri came in right after us.

She was so happy. She was ganna marry someone that I want and always will want. Even though we hated each other we were able to get over that. "Father this is the girl I want to marry. I love Rae and I want her to be my bride." Kyo said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Koga looked shocked. Yuri, Kyo's mother, sister everyone in the den was shocked and then I re-thought his words._ "Father this is the girl I want to marry. I love Rae and I want her to be my bride." _

_He wants to marry me? Me of all people and he says this in front of everyone. What do I say or do?_

**Here it is chapter five. Sorry if anything is miss spelled I am running on no sleep and I am really tired. So enjoy the story I hope you all like it. XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Shock**

**Ok so my buddy has asked for the story to go on. So it will. :D Love ya and your comments.**

_He wants to marry me? Where did he get this thought? I mean Kyo hates me. He is never nice to me. I think he hates me and yet he wants to marry me?_

I looked at Kyo and then at his father. Koga looked as if he wanted to laugh. But he kept his cool.

"You can't marry a mutt. I mean look at her." Yuri said. She hated me and I could tell. "You need to marry your own kind." Kyo want her out of his sight. He was sick of her.

Kyo bearly puts up with anyone. Kyo is just one of those people that would like to put up with one person and that is it.

"Father I love Rae and she is the one I want to marry." Everyone that wasn't part of the pack here thought that he was stupid. Yuri wanted me dead.

"Guess no one told you." Koga said getting up to stand. Kyo and I looked at each other.

_What is he talkin about? Kyo is ganna marry Yuri did no one tell him. Is Koga ganna say no to our marrige? I love Kyo that's all that matters._

"Kyo you are ganna marry the girl from the north." Yuri looked happy she was from the Noth. "Me and her Father talked it over." Yuri looked confused.

_Wait Yuri is from the north Yuuto killed the Wolf of the North. So who is the girl from the North? _

"Father when did you talk? Please Father don't make me." Koga was trying to hide his humor. I knew in that moment. Koga opened his mouth to say something.

"Thank you Lord Koga." I said as I held Kyo's hand. Koga smiled and then Kyo looked confused. He didn't know what was going on.

I held Kyo's hand and we walked out of the den. I heard Yuri from the enterance. "Why would you let a mutt like her marry him?" She asked. I heard the chuckle and then Koga spoke. "Cause she changed my son.

Me and Kyo walked out we went someplace safe and peaceful away from the wolves. Kyo held me in his arms. I felt like he never left. I understood when my father said princess he was using Kyo's nickname for me and I lived north of the wolf tribe.

I smiled and laughed. Kyo finally understood it all and smiled. We talked and stayed put for a while then dark came and it was time to go to the den.

Kyo and I sleept in different places in the den. Koga said no grandchildren till after we are married. Kyo was embarressed that his father said that. I laughed.

That night sleep was great. I had never been more happy. But I didn't expect my parents or sister to come here. I guess my mother and father were worried.

I ran to my father and gave him a hug. I knew he understood what it meant. My father had given his blessing to me and Kyo to get married. My really question was why?

"Father why are you letting us get married?" I asked as we were walking by ourselves.

My father turned to look at me. He understood me a lot. He loves me and he cares for me. "I want you to start to live a normal life. I want you to know that not all demons are bad. You and Kyo have changed each other. Both of you opened up. That I think deserves something special. I knew it wouldn't be long before you started to love him and when Suki said that you two had kissed I knew then that you both had really changed for the best." He said calmly.

My father loves me and he is doing something to make me happy. I grabbed my dad in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. My father loved me and he was giving me up so I could be happy with a man I love.

He returned the hug and then we went back to the wolf den to talk about things.

Our fathers agreed that we could stay in the middle cause we both refused to live in the den and in my parents home. We wanted our own home.

When we gave our demands our fathers were willing to agree. This made us scared. Our fathers rarely agreed on anything.

But soon me and Kyo will be married and we can be with each other forever.

**Chapter six is done. Ok so enjoy and reviews are welcomed. If you don't want to review but would like to tell me something then message me. If you have suggestions then message me or review them. **


End file.
